The 14th Olympian
by Karaoke-Kitten
Summary: Post TLO, Percy is called back and asked to turn into a god. This time, he agrees.
1. God Of What?

**Notes: Post TLO, Percy is called back and asked to turn into a god. This time, he agrees.**

**Now for the fun.**

**PPOV**

I stood before the gods. They were arguing over what to make me the god of.

"The god of strength?" Apollo suggested.

"More like god of pride." Ares said.

"God of stupidity?" Hera said. Poseidon glared at her.

"God of choices?" Artemis said.

"Taken. How about the god of change?" Zeus said.

"How about loyalty?" Hestia said from the fire.

"How about we lump em all together and make a new Olympian!" Everyone looked at my dad like he had lost his mind. "Come on. Just give Hestia her spot back and it will be like nothing changed." The other gods looked at each other and nodded, they Zeus looked at me.

"Perseus Jackson, you are not officially the 14th Olympian. You will be Perseus, God of Pride, Strength, Loyalty and Change. You will have a throne on Olympus for many millennia, provided you do not choose to step down. Do you accept?" Zeus asked.

"I do, Lord Zeus." Zeus snapped his fingers, and I felt a power flow through me, making me stronger, kind of like fighting with the ocean during the battle against Kronos.

"Rise, Perseus, and an Olympian." Zeus said, power radiating through his words. I stood slowly. Poseidon smiled at me. "You will need time to learn your powers. In the meantime, I would work on a throne design."

I grinned and began to think about what it could be. Then I had an idea. "Can Annebeth design it along with the rest of Olympus? After all, pride is her fatal flaw." Zeus shrugged. Hestia stood and walked over to one side of the line of thrones, where her throne would be. Her eyes glowed, and flames erupted, fading to leave behind a comfortable looking throne with light flames. She grew to fit it and sat down.

"Well, I suppose you can't stay here…" Zeus said boredly. "So you will stay at the Big House at Camp Half Blood for a while. You will also get the same respect as any other Olympian. Have fun." He flicked his hand, and like that I was at camp. I walked in and watched people turn in surprise, then after a few seconds, knelt. I motioned for them to stand. God of Pride or not, I didn't like being the center of attention. The Big House came into site, and the door just opened, revealing Mr. D.

"They told me. You're an Olympian. Hurray for Peter." He said. Of course, even as a god he couldn't remember my name. "Now we can kill you all we want." I smirked.

"Yep. And I will just keep coming back." I said happily. "Where's Annabeth?"

"I don't know. Try the Athena cabin, on that laptop of hers."

"Thanks." I walked toward the Athena cabin, when I saw the Stoll brothers. "Hello Travis, Connor." They looked at me and grinned. Then remember my change and bowed. I shook my head. "I don't really care about that. On Olympus, Perseus, here, Percy. Got it?" They grinned again and nodded.

"What did they make you the god of?" Travis asked.

"Pride, Strength, Loyalty, and Change." I said.

"Cool. Any wicked awesome powers yet?" Connor asked.

"Nope. I've only been an Olympian for 15 minutes."

"An Olympian?" Travis asked.

"Yep. They gave Hestia her throne back and made me an Olympian. There are now 14 Olympians. I'm letting Annabeth design my throne, because I have no idea what kind of throne would work for my specifications. Speaking of which, have you seen her?" They both pointed to the archery field, rather than the Athena cabin. "Thanks."

**I love Percy as a god. It just works for him.**

**Review please!**


	2. Annabeth

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**PPOV**

I found her hacking away at a dummy with a borrowed sword. She refused to use her knife anymore. It sat on the wall on a shelf untouched. I smiled slightly.

"Annabeth!" I called. She spun around.

"Percy?" I grinned and nodded. "PERCY!" She ran over and hugged me. Then thought better and stepped back. "Sorry. What did the gods want?" I frowned. She hadn't heard.

"Um… Well… They asked me if I wanted to be a god again…" She paled. "They added 2 thrones to the Olympian throne room. Hestia is one."

"And you the other." She finished sadly. I nodded.

"But, they did let me do one thing." I said happily.

"What?"

"They said since I have no clue what to do for a throne, I could have someone else design it." She instantly brightened. "So do you wanna do it?"

"Of course! Oh! You'll need a cabin!" I blinked.

"Why?"

"All the gods have one. Kids or not." I thought about this.

"You wanna do that too?" Annabeth laughed.

"What did they make you the god of anyway?" I sighed.

"Pride, Strength, Loyalty, and Change." I said.

"That's a lot. Well, all Olympians have lots of things but… That's almost like Apollo's list of fortes." I smiled.

"Still trying to figure out my powers though. But, I wanna try something. Hold on." I walked over and found a random stick. I concentrated on the stick, imagining it change shape and size, until I felt it change. I open my eyes to see a sword. It was Celestial bronze, with a silver hilt and gold engraving that read Ανναμπεθ, or Annabeth in English. I held it out to her. Her eyes widened. I grinned. "I figured if I can't protect you, you should be able to protect yourself." She smiled and took it. Thunder boomed in the sky. "I'm coming! Jeez." I turned back to Annabeth. "I gotta go." She frowned.

"Bye Seaweed Brain." She said sadly. I gave a sad smile and concentrated on picturing myself standing back at Olympus.

"Welcome back. I see you have two powers figured out." Poseidon said. I grinned.

"I'm a fast learner." I looked around. "So, what now?"

Poseidon grinned. "We celebrate."

-Three weeks later-

"Well, Perseus, I think you should check and see how your throne design is coming along." Athena said. In other words, I want you to see if Annabeth is done helping you so you have no excuse to be near her anymore. I grinned and transported down to Camp Half-Blood. I found Annabeth quickly in her cabin, sketching madly.

"How are the designs coming?" She jumped at my voice and I smirked.

"Oh hi Percy. I finished your throne but I'm still working on your cabin." I nodded as she handed me a model. It was gold with blue cushioning and had etching all over the place.

"Is that my fight with Ares? And Ms. Dodds? And Kronos?" Almost every fight I ever had was etched in there, yet managing not to look crowded. "This is amazing Annabeth." She shrugged. "This is awesome!" I was laughing as I said it, that _oh-my-god-words-can-not-express-how-happy-i-am-so-i-will-express-it-by-laughing-like-I'm-high_ kind of laugh. "Thank you, Annabeth. You are like, _the_ best person in the world."

"I know."

**Okay I had to get the sword and the throne in there. Review! Any ideas for what symbol Percy should have? What should his cabin be like? If he should have kids for the cabin? Powers? **

**Anything and everything is accepted!**


	3. Placer and Extractor

**Alright, I did this after having a dream about it. **

**PPOV**

I was walking through a forest in Olympus when I saw a figure. It took a second to see what it was, and when I did I wondered if I really had seen it. It was a girl, about 18, in a black min dress, but the dress had sleeves and a hood. She wore no shoes, but it didn't seem to bother her. Another girl followed her. She looked exactly the same as the first girl, but her mini dress was bright green, with short sleeves and no hood, and fit her loosely but still hugged her body, while the other girl's barely touched her skin. I wondered why they were here. Suddenly the girl in the green dress was standing in front of me.

"Hello. I'm θέση." The name sounded familiar.

"Place?" I asked. She nodded.

"That's Απόσπασμα." She pointed at the other girl.

"Extract?" I thought back to Greek myths. There was a myth about triplets named Placer, Extractor, and Mover, but I didn't see a third sister. "Didn't you have another sister?"

Placer laughed. "You don't remember the whole story do you?" I shook my head. "We all have a power that is used in coherence with the other two's powers. Απόσπασμα extracts DNA from gods. I place it in mortals who can see through the mist. Κίνηση moved DNA if a mortal changed their mind or lost worthiness. Then one day she broke a rule. She moved a baby from a mortal to herself. So she was killed. Her anklet, which holds her spirit, is in the hands of Aphrodite. It will be given to mortals or demi-gods as a challenge, but it fills them with desire to break rules, just like my sister." Throughout the story, I realized the more she spoke the thicker her British accent got. She smiled at me, and then her sister, stepped up next to her. I noticed how different they were.

Placer: Smiles a lot, wears bright colors, shows her face all the time, babbles.

Extractor: Never smiles, wears black, hides face most of the time, never speaks.

Extractor reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder. My brain shut off. All I could think of was the mad endorphin rush I was getting. My brain seemed a million miles away. I couldn't breathe, but I didn't care. But when Extractor's hand was gone, the rush went with it and I hit my knees, gasping for air.

I looked at Placer. "What… was… that?" I gasped out. She smiled.

"She did her job." It took me a minute to realize what she was talking about. And when I did, I freaked.

She stole my DNA.

And I passed out.

**Yikes! What will become of our hero? REVIEW!**


	4. Galena

**I do not own PJ or the song that gets on everybody's nerves.**

I couldn't move. I could barely think. I had the song that gets on everybody's nerves stuck in my head.

I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes…

I kept track of how many times I could repeat it. **(1)**

197 verses later I could twitch my fingers.

398 verses later I could move my arms.

529 verses later I opened my eyes to see a blue room. Blue walls and windows with matching blue curtains and blue mirror type things above the thin windows to reflect the light into more of the room. **(P.O.P) **

A young girl with short blonde hair and a white mini dress **(2)** came into the room. I instantly stood and backed against a wall, one had on the pen in my pocket. She smiled slightly.

"I take it you ran into Απόσπασμα?" She asked. I nodded slowly. "Don't worry. She didn't harm you. She just took a small portion of DNA to make a demi-god." I blinked.

"So, Extract gives it to Place, and Place put it in a mortal, and I have a demi-god kid? Right?" Her smile widened.

"You are smart, Lord Perseus." It was the first time someone had stuck the "Lord" into my name. It was weird. "That is good. Do you know my name?"

"Galena?" I guessed. She nodded.

"And what does my name mean?"

"…Calm healer, right?"

"Yes. You are better now. You may go. Oh, and you have a visitor.

**I am SO sorry its short I know but the next will be UBER LONG I SWEAR!**

"**P.O.P" means "Pic on Profile" BTW**

**1) I do this during power outages when I don't have a clock**

**2) Think Namine from Kingdom Hearts. **


	5. Annabeth Brings News

**Ta da! Surprise fun stuff, it's called and UD! **

**I still don't own PJ. *sniffs***

I followed Galena outside. There wasn't a lot there, just a few trees. Then someone stepped out from behind one.

"…Annabeth?" She glared at me. "What?" She gaped at me.

"Are you serious?" She asked me. I blinked.

"What's up?" Ok, not the smartest thing to say, but I was so confused!

"What's up? What's up is that there is a mortal at camp, who is pregnant with a half blood. Her name is Marie. Do you know her?" I shook my head, then froze.

"Wait… when did she get there?"

"Two days ago." I turned to Galena.

"And how long was I out?"

"A week, I think. I don't pay attention to time." I sighed.

"I know who she is." I muttered. "And you are gonna be pissed."

**SORRY! I will UD ASAP but my computer is being a meanies and I wanted to post something until I can fix it! **

**May take a while, so I apologize in advance.**

**PS, if u have a flair for random stories that make you pee yourself laughing, check out Zland Randomness.**


	6. ohlookanAN

**OMG…**

**Long hiatus much?**

**Alright…I will be deleting this author's note as soon as the next chapter is written but I wanted to get a note out to my followers and favorite-ers. **_**(I love you guys, by the way!)**_

**Anyway, I need to ask you guys to go to my profile and vote on the poll as to whether I should write, re-write, or continue stories. **

**LOVES FOR EVERYONE!  
CAM**


End file.
